The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Semiconductor devices, such as those utilizing semiconductor fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs), are an evolution of complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices. In some semiconductor devices utilizing FinFETs, gate around device nanosheet or nanowire technology is used to form a device channel comprising one or more layers of nanosheets. In nanosheet technology, each nanosheet has a vertical thickness substantially less than the width of that nanosheet. Gate structures may be formed above and below each nanosheet.